Tri-Universe Meetup
by kantokedex
Summary: Three individual versions from different dimensions meetup for an unknown reason. Who is the mysterious force behind this?


The area was dark. It was the kind of darkness that can only be described as "eternal". There was nothing.

Almost.

A young man laid, unconscious, as the darkness surrounded him. He began to stir as his eyes fluttered open. "What the… huh!?" He sat up and looked around, frantically. ' _Where am I!? Did I go blind!?'_ He looked at his hands and sighed in relief as he saw that he was, in fact, not blind. He tapped the floor, feeling a strangely hard surface. He stood and looked around. "What's… what's going on?"

A new voice called out, catching him by surprise. "Hello? Who's there? Moony, are you doing this?"

' _Moony?'_ The young man called out. "I'm… I'm not sure what's going on, but I don't want any trouble. I just woke up. What is this place?"

"You, too!? Jeez…" The voice paused for a second. "I have no idea what's going on."

"That makes three of us." A new voice called out. "So, you guys just woke up here, too?"

"Uh, yeah." The young man scratched his chin, feeling a strange vibe from the situation. First off, he didn't know if these new people were telling the truth. Secondly, their voices sounded… eerily familiar… ' _It's almost like they're-'_

" **Boys, boys! Calm yourselves!"** A new voice boomed from the darkness. " **I'm the one who brought you here!"**

The sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard as one of the voices shouted. "Show yourself! What's going on?"

" **My boy, I do believe you're getting ahead of yourself! First, you should probably meet your new comrades!"**

Suddenly, several spotlights shined from the darkness. The young man covered his eyes for a moment as he got used to the sudden brightness. After a moment, he looked around and his eyes widened. There were two other spotlights in the void. Each had its own denizen and… ' _They… they look like me!?'_

" **Well, Tony, I'd like you to meet…** _ **yourself**_ **!"**

Tony looked out at the spotlights and examined his counterparts. The first one looked rather plain. His hair was wild and unkempt and his clothes seemed like those of a farmhand.

The other one looked more similar to him. His clothes were a tad tattered and a backpack was hanging loosely from his back. The most striking feature, however, was the rather odd sword he held. It seemed to be completely made out of a blocky substance!

Tony himself wore a plain green shirt with a brown sash hanging across his chest. Behind him, his own sword was sheathed. Compared to his counterpart's, it was a relatively normal blade.

The voice chuckled. " **Surprising, huh? I can tell. Hmm… I suppose I should check which dimensions I pulled you guys from. Wouldn't want to mix you up!"** Tony's own spotlight glowed blue. " **Let's see… Tony Greene… from Dimension AT-131. Oh! I've heard of that one! Quite the fun place for adventuring!"** The spotlight over the blocky-sword Tony shone green. " **Tony… no last name? Jeez, what kinda universe are you from? Let's see… MC-069. Wow, what a weird world. Don't you ever get tired of squares?"** The final spotlight glowed pink over the ragged Tony. " **Alright, last but not least… Tony Harvest… MLP-030. That's an… interesting one."** The voice coughed before returning to its jovial nature. " **I'm aware you all have questions. However, I feel you should be properly introduced."** The area suddenly lit up with a bright light before the void dissipated. The trio suddenly found themselves in what seemed to be a large laboratory. The technology seemed to surpass anything they had seen up to that point. Tubes ran throughout the lab with a strange blue liquid flowing through. Computer monitors beeped and glowed with several images of the trio onscreen. It seemed to be keeping track of their vitals alongside a column reading "temporal anomalies". The trio took in their surroundings as he voice continued. " **Pretty impressive, isn't it? All top of the line equipment from the furthest reaches of the multiverse! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be going for a few minutes. Just stay here and get to know each other!"** The voice left, leaving the trio to examine each other.

Tony Harvest was the first to step forward. "Uh, it's nice to meet… me? You? Uh…"

Tony Greene looked at the counterpart. "Uh, same here." He smelled a faint aroma of carrots and sweets surround Harvest.

The block-sword Tony looked around. "This is quite the place, but it doesn't make me feel any easier. Who was that voice? Why are we here?"

Greene crossed his arms. "I… don't know. It seems kinda odd." He looked at his comrades. "However, it would seem that we're all the same person, just from different dimensions!" He smiled. "It's kind of incredible!"

Harvest scratched his chin. "I agree. Honestly, it's kind of psyching me out."

Tony looked at Harvest. "I get what you mean. Although, you guys seems a bit different. What are your lives like?"

Greene crossed his arms, smiling. "Well, I guess my life was considerably normal, but one day my professor activated his experimental time machine and whirled me into the future! Then there was this whole thing with wormholes and whatnot, so this interdimensional stuff isn't all that surprising."

Tony smirked. "That's quite the tale. My life was normal, too, but I was suddenly warped to a weird world of blocks! Then there was this war I was caught in the middle of." He sighed. "Anyways, it's all over now."

Harvest scratched his chin. "Wow, those are some impressive stories. Most of my life has been normal. I grew up on a carrot farm and I like to experiment in my spare time. There was this one conflict with an omnipotent monster, but I'd… rather not get into it…" He sighed at the memory, visibly wincing.

Greene approached the nearby monitor, smirking. "Well, I'm glad to see you all lead good lives. Though, that still doesn't explain why we're here."

" **Perhaps it's time I answer that!"** The voice returned, making the trio jump in surprise.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "It's about time! What's the big idea?"

The voice laughed. " **Sorry I kept you guys waiting! I had to grab a few things… now, I shall explain. I'm among a race of highly advanced beings. We scour the multiverse in search of the most interesting subjects. You three have caught my attention as the most capable, brave, and knowledgeable versions of yourselves! As a reward for your stupendous efforts…"** Suddenly, a door opened slowly. The light inside made the silhouette in the doorway stand out more. It's bright glasses glinted as it stepped forward. The being's long lab coat flowed behind him and his hair was slicked up in a rather crazy style. He cleared his throat before a large grin spread across his face as he held a notebook and pen. "Could I have your autographs!?"

The trio looked at each other before looking back at the new Tony in front of them.

Greene put a hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry. Run this by us again?"

The labcoat Tony blushed a bit as he twiddled his thumbs. "Well, I'm part of a race of highly advanced beings that scour the multiverse. See, my people look for versions of ourselves and observe them, meet them, learn about their worlds, all that…" He walked over to a nearby door and allowed the three to enter. The trio looked out at the area in front of them. It was a glass observatory looking out at a vast expanse of space-time.

Harvest marvelled at the sight. "This… this is a ship?"

Labcoat nodded. "Indeed! These ships are specially designed by my people to safely observe and invite interdimensional counterparts. Look! There's one of my people!" He waved out of the observatory at a passing ship.

Greene sighed. "So, your race has access to this amazing tech and these powerful ships, yet you use them to get autographs!?"

Labcoat blushed again. "Well, uh, when you put it like that…" He held out his notebook and pen. "Yep! Just a quick signature and I'll send you guys right back home! You'll wake up in your beds like this was all a weird dream!"

Tony sighed and grabbed the pen and pad. "Convenient…"

After the deed was done, the group went to the lab and prepared to depart. Labcoat hugged his notebook close. "Thanks, again, guys!"

Harvest put a hand up, smiling. "Uh, sure thing. Although, maybe try giving a little forewarning before abducting alternate version of yourself?"

Labcoat waved, dismissively. "Noted. See you around!"

Greene looked at his counterparts. "It was really nice meeting all of you."

Tony nodded. "Same here."

Harvest scratched his arm. "Will we ever see each other again?"

Greene shrugged. "I'm not sure. I suppose that's up to Fanboy over here." He said, pointing to labcoat, who was flipping through his autograph book. He waved to them before pressing a button and returning them to their own dimensions.

He looked through his book and smiled. "Oh, just wait til everyone at home hears about this. Three new autographs at once!" He went to his monitor and began sifting through the multiverse listings again.

AN: Hey! Ever since I began writing my stories, this idea has always been in my head. It's one of the main reasons my OC has been used in my three main stories! I thought a funny little multiversal explanation would be cool.


End file.
